From The Bitterest To The Sweetest Love
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: From enemies, to friends, to lovers, and then finally into an actually wedded couple. A very short Lucina x Female Robin story. Nothing more, nothing less.


**_[Disclaimer] I don't own anything, okay?! I only own the plot to this story, so shut up! All of the credit goes to "Nintendo" and whatnot :3_**

**_[Author's Note] Um, hey there! Back at you people with another random PIECE OF SH**! I'm really sorry about typos and any other writing errors, by the way! Cé a cheapann sí go bhfuil sí?! Sorry, that made no sense X3_**

**(From The Bitterest To The Sweetest Love)**

Way before Lucina and Female Robin even joined the ever so large family of 'Super Smash Brothers' and whatnot, the two girls would always somehow find themselves not getting along very well. They would always argue, talk behind each other's back, pick on one another, and so on and so forth. Joining the epic all-star fight of a lifetime sure didn't seem to change any of that at first, but ever so slowly throughout the many years of knowing each other so thoroughly, both Robin and Lucina genuinely found themselves falling madly in love with one another. They went from being basically enemies, to forced comrades, to somewhat friends, to actual friends, to friends with benefits, to sincere lovers, and as of right now... to a happily married lesbian couple.

Their wedding was indeed a very big one, and practically everybody that the two girls knew were there for their wedding. The people of 'Smash', the warriors and loved ones of their own army, pretty much **everyone** was there. At the time of the wedding, Robin was the one wearing a fancy looking suit of sorts, and Lucina was proudly wearing a stunningly gorgeous, lacy, white colored dress. After the destined kiss between the two girls, a deep seeming kiss that was somewhat drawn-out in all honesty, both Lucina and Robin were now finally married to each other, an event that Twilight Zelda, Princess Peach, and many of the other women of 'Smash' saw coming a whole mile away even when the two girls always used to senselessly bicker with one another. As for how their honeymoon week was going? Well, for the most part, very much awesome. I mean, heck, after their very own wedding both Lucina and Robin ended up getting savagely futa gangbanged by **all** of the fellow girls of 'Smash'. However, on the fifth day of their honeymoon something terrible happened.

What started out as a normal hike through some unknown forest area that the two married lovers were venturing upon, a sudden mudslide dramatically separated the two girls. Lucina was still carrying around her sword on her side like she would always do, but Robin currently did not have her Bronze Sword or **any** of her trusty tomes at all today. Just like always these days, Lucina was wearing a normal fitting, long sleeved, sky blue colored shirt, had on cozy looking, lilac colored boots, and she also had on a pair of normal fitting, sky blue colored sweatpants. And as for Robin here, she was wearing her now usual close-fitting, black colored tank top, had on gold colored sandals, and she also had on incredibly tight-fitting, black colored, dress pants that perfectly hugged her own shapely, large, and beautifully jutted out ass quite amazingly; thanks to the random mudslide, both of their clean outfits were now all messy and stained with dirt.

The sky was covered up with dark rain clouds, the weather was only slightly chilly, and the two lovers have been desperately looking for one another for nearly a full hour straight. They hollered out each other's names very loudly, they ran all over this maze of a forest, but to no avail. It almost seemed hopeless for them both at this point in time, but they never stopped moving. They couldn't possibly do that, anyway. Why would they? The two girls desperately wanted to be back together again and leave from this cursed seeming forest, and the sooner it was to happening the better.

"Oh, gods, just where are you, Lucina?" quietly spoke Robin to herself with a really worried looking expression on her face, her two feet still moving on forward as she found herself turning down yet another familiar seeming path in this darkened forest. "I wonder if she's still looking for me. Maybe she went to go get some of the others for help or-"

And at that very moment in time, Robin found herself stopping dead in her tracks, both of her own sexy legs feeling as though they couldn't possibly move anymore right now. What was it that suddenly made the tactician stop walking, you're probably asking yourself? Well, it was the haunting sound of howling wolves, and it sounded like a whole lot of them were dangerously close to her right now, too.

"Uh...? Oh, no...!" Robin moments later softly whispered, the freakishly frightened magician feeling her own beating heart constantly picking up some serious pace as she carefully looked around of the forest in such a severe panic now.

The howling just continued to get even louder and louder in only a matter of seconds, and soon enough an extremely panicked Robin finally decided that now was the right time to hurriedly get the hell from out of here. Soon as she started to run for her own life, Robin almost immediately began to hear the horrific sounds of the many wolves chasing right after her now, and they were all growling super loudly, as well. Never in her life has Robin ever felt fear such as this before, and this strong feeling of fear overwhelmed the poor magician tactician so bad that she nearly felt herself passing out because of it all.

Sadly enough, Robin was never that much of a fast runner on foot, and within only a half of a minute later the white haired girl found herself come face-to-face with a dead-end of all things. Feeling her entire body trembling with extreme anxiety, and also her heart pounding so hard that it felt as though it was about to burst open like an overblown balloon, Robin woefully fell down on all fours and hurriedly turned herself around to then forcefully face her own carnivorous stalkers here. She figured what was wildly chasing her like this were indeed wolves, yes, but actually seeing them close up like this now? Yeah, these were **not** your ordinary wolves by any means at all.

Their bloodied jaws were jagged, their eyes were oddly mismatched, they all drooled heavily, they all had about three rows of razor sharp teeth, some of them had their beating hearts out in the open, their fur looked patchy, hungry ticks were all over their bulky looking bodies, and overall they just looked freakishly unsettling in general. Robin's instantaneous thought now was that these horrible monsters actually killed her own wife, that they all ate Lucina. Just the mere thought of that alone was way more than enough to easily bring Robin to tears as she could only watch in horror as the mutated seeming wolves slowly inched on closer over towards herself now.

With so very many tears running all down her own pretty face, and not to mention Robin also truly believing that this was how she was destined to die, the hazel eyed magician just smiled very widely, closed her eyes very tightly, and seconds later then shouted out at the very top of her lungs, "LUCINA, I LOVE YOU!"

Right after screaming out those words of hers, Robin soon felt one of the wolves start biting on her left wrist, and she also felt one of the drooling monsters beginning to gnaw on her right ankle. Even so, Robin still kept quiet, kept her eyes closed, and at that very moment just simply accepted her doomed fate; or so she thought.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BEASTS!" extremely loudly bellowed out a female voice, a female voice that Robin recognized all **too** well. "GET! THE FUCK! AWAY FROM HEEEEER! GET AWAY! FROM MY WIFE! I LOVE HER! ARRUUGHHH!" violently and repeatedly screamed Lucina with tears falling from out of her beautifully blue colored eyes.

As the screaming continued on, so did the constant spills of mutant wolf blood. Not one of the wolves even tried to run away from the scene, they all just stood their ground and mindlessly challenged Lucina. In the end, however, it was a battle that the wolves certainly couldn't win at all. Lucina **was not** going to allow them victory. Not at all. Swing after swing, slice after slice, stab after stab, Lucina was just totally losing her own mind in the heat of battle here, and it was all to protect her dear, beloved, precious Robin, her newlywed wife. Lucina was already an incredibly skilled swordswoman, one who is still growing in skill at that, but this ever so huge boost of pure adrenaline somehow made the young woman seem like that of a completely unstoppable madwoman, one that could never even be challenged when faced like this.

"GO TO HELL!" two minutes later hollered out Lucina as she brutally killed the very last wolf by powerfully swinging her sharp blade forward and cleanly cutting the monster's own head right off of its now lifeless body.

Not wasting any time at all after she made sure that the coast was completely clear, the blue haired princess sheathed her bloodstained sword, ran over towards her white haired wife, got down onto both of her knees, and very tightly hugged Robin as she shamelessly cried against of her weeping wife's right shoulder; Robin immediately hugged Lucina right back, the emotional tactician also crying rather loudly, as well.

After almost five whole minutes later of gently kissing each other, whispering their love to one another, and also wiping each other's wet tears away with gentle hands, Lucina wanted nothing more in the world than to finally leave this horrible place and successfully bring Robin to safety. "Oh, Robin, your wrist! A-and your ankle, too! Oh, gods, I am so sorry about all of this shit...! You can't walk, can you?"

"Ah, Lucy, of course I can still walk- OUCH!" spoke Robin as she tried to stand up, but then instantly regretted the action after feeling the pain from attempting it. "Or, uh...? Maybe I can't, huh? Ha, hah, hah. Aw, damn."

"You're so beautiful, Robin. Gods, I love you so much," softly said Lucina with a genuine smile as she gently pecked Robin on her wonderfully soft feeling lips, and afterwards even put both of her arms around of the magician's curvy body, stood up on her two feet, and was now easily carrying Robin in the 'Bridal Style' type of way. "Come on, let's get out of here, already. I swear, this is the **last** time that we **ever** come back to this creepy forest!"

"You're so naughty, Lucy!" teased Robin with a smirk as she carefully wrapped her arms around of her wife's trim neck and sweetly gave the young woman quite the wet feeling peck on her right cheek. "I can feel you grabbing on my ass, you know? I know how you operate, girl. You can't fool me."

"Who said that I'm trying to fool anyone, anyway?" teased back Lucina as she firmly gave Robin's amazingly plump butt a couple of playful feeling squeezes, the two lovers finally on their way from out of this forest maze of mutant nightmares as the cold rain now started to downpour from the heavens itself.

Much later on that very day when the nighttime fell, Lucina made sure to make Robin feel as good as possible. Soon as they both arrived back to their humble house, the two girls showered together, read a book together, ate some delicious food that Lucina herself prepared for them both, played a few random board games together, drank some hot green tea together, and not to mention had quite a few sessions of impassioned sex with one another, too; Lucina was in her very well-endowed 'Futa' form during some of their heated sex sessions by the way, but not all of them. Lucina properly disinfected and carefully wrapped up all of Robin's wounds, so when it came down to when the two married lovers started fucking, the blue haired warrior **knew** that she had to be much more gentle with her sexy wife for now.

With the time now being somewhere around 3:57 AM, both Robin and Lucina were now romantically cuddling in bed together, and they've been sensuously snuggling together with a thin cover over their amazing bodies for at least two hours straight now, as well; they were also both naked, too. It was so damn peaceful for the lesbian couple tonight. Heck, it was almost **too** peaceful, but that was a good thing. Who knew such a horrible start of the day would have such a wonderous, tender ending? They would spontaneously make out for long periods of time, whisper lyrical words of love to one another, rub their noses together like puppies, kiss all over each other's smiling faces very gently, lovingly grope on one another's nude body, and plenty of other borderline cheesy things like that. The one thing that kept on taking Robin by surprise, however, was whenever Lucina would suddenly spank her soft, bare, big booty really firmly with her naughty left hand; Robin would always return the favor right back to her cutely giggling wife by slapping Lucina's own rounded bottom with her potently striking right hand, though.

With the two of them slowly starting to drift off to sleep now, Lucina found herself asking her wife a specific question before fully surrendering her own body to the calming spell of snooze here. "Hey, Robin, I really hate to even bring this back up right now, but... back when those horrible pieces of shit were trying to take you away from me in that cursed forest, I heard you scream that you love me before I finally found you. Thank gods that I even did in time, but Robin... why did you say that for?"

Five seconds of sheer silence later, Robin soon sat herself up a little bit, moved her face very close toward Lucina's own, locked eyes with the tired looking princess, and then widely smiled at her blue haired wife before sweetly responding back to Lucina, "Well, the quick and easy answer to that question of yours would be because I **DO** love you, Lucy. Duh, am I right? Hmm, hmm! But, in all honesty, I truly thought that I was about to die back there, Lucina. I really, really did. So, if I **was** going to die, I wanted to go out with whatever that I was honestly feeling in my heart at the time. I mean, like, I was thinking about you the entire time, Lucy. In fact, I-I...! I actually thought that those monsters killed you or something! I w-was panicking so damn much...! But then, you miraculously showed up and effortlessly saved both of our asses from that nightmare. I'm, uh, kind of rambling right now, aren't I? Look, I said it because I love you, Lucina! And nothing makes me happier than finally being your wife, so..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Robin?" breathed out Lucina, tears forming back in her eyes once again.

"Yes, Lucy?" softly cooed back Robin with tears of her own now welling up in her eyes, as well.

"Please, promise me that you'll never leave my side for as long as we live. P-please, Robin, promise me that. I love you, too! I love you, Robin! Why, I need y-you...!"

Now suddenly throwing the cover from off of their naked bodies, Robin carefully sat herself down on top of Lucina's pelvis, grabbed the young woman's tear stained face with both of her hands, and then soon enough deeply kissed her quietly moaning lover's perfectly smooth feeling lips for a long while before passionately speaking right back to the beautiful swordswoman, "I promise you that I'll always be by your side, Lucina. Through thick and thin, and through the good and the bad. I'll always love you, Lucy, and I'll always... **always** be yours, too."

And with that, Robin slowly leaned herself right back down as she then desperately began to tongue kiss Lucina all over again, an utmost arousing action that the blue eyed warrior herself couldn't possibly help but to instantly react right back to it all, indeed.

"Gods, baby! O-oh, GODS!" deeply huffed Lucina as she just as frantically kissed Robin back, both of Lucina's small hands soon quickly slapping themselves straight down onto the soft, warm, round shaped, and jiggling cheeks of the white haired magician's own magnificent looking ass. "MMMM! You taste so fucking sweet, Robin! A-and you smell so fucking good, too! So good! And by the gods, your ass is **SO** damn **FAT**! S-so damn fucking fat, baby! Fuck!" proudly shouted out Lucina in-between their own ongoing string of wet kisses here, the princess warrior afterwards even giving her hazel eyed wife's wobbly bottom ten more rough feeling smacks with her two calloused hands before happily starting to crazily shake around Robin's two thick butt cheeks in the tightly squeezing palms of her very own hands like the blatant lesbian pervert that she always was deep-down. "Goodness, your fat booty is just so gods damn **PERFECT**, Robin! Fuck, I can never get enough of it, either!"

"Is that so? Well, if that's the case, then why don't you just fuck my big ass already, Lucy? Fucking tear me apart again and again with that magical dick of yours like you always do, beautiful," hotly breathed Robin inside of Lucina's left ear right after when she gently broke their many sloppy kisses, the chuckling tactician seconds later then sending gentle kisses all down her loudly moaning wife's neck and straight down to her two beautifully petite looking breasts, Robin's licking mouth soon enough lightly sucking on Lucina's right nipple now.

The couple's previous feelings of drowsiness completely vanished from them both at this point in time, and in its replacement came nothing but unbridled lust, untamable urges, and ever so honest love in its sweetest and most passionate form in general. Not to anyone's surprise here, but Lucina **did** end up futa butt pounding Robin until late some time around 5:42 AM, mind you. Go figure, I guess.

**The End!**

**_Thank you so darn very much for even reading this here stupid, dumb crap! And as always though, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^._**


End file.
